Times up MaKayla's Homecoming
by lovlyangl
Summary: Story continues from Times-up.In the second story we see Mac and Stella enjoying life as first time parents.Trying to juggle their schedules,& Makayla with the help of her Godfathers,who are just plain hopeless.Violent cases/mature themes/Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Times-up Continues**

**By MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not the characters in this story, just Makayla Mackenzie Taylor.**

Story continues from Times-up. In the second story we see Mac and Stella enjoying their life as first time parents. Trying to juggle their schedules, and Makayla with the help of her Godfathers, who are just hopeless when it comes to babies and babysitting.

We will also have some cases that deal with real life issues, brutality, violence and of course, lots of love. Including our Danny/Don/Adam finding love. So welcome to Times-up two. Hope you enjoy it as well as the first.

Reviews always welcome.

**Makayla's Homecoming.**

Stella had just finished packing up her bag when Mac walked in. Walking over he tenderly kissed her.

"Hi love. Are you and Makayla ready to come home?"

"We are Mac. Aren't we Makayla?"

Opening her eyes, she gave a little grunt.

"Here Mac, can you take her. I need to grab my stuff from the bathroom."

Placing the items in her bag, the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

"Alright then. I have a ride for two. Shall we, Stella?"

"We shall, nurse Dana. Thank you for everything."

Wheeling them down to the car, Mac placed Makayla into her car seat while the nurse helped Stella. Getting into the drivers side, they headed home to start their life with Makayla. Smiling at his wife, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you Stella, I'm glad you and our daughter are finally home."

Pulling up to the house. Stella seen the door open, as her boys stepped out.

"Welcome home Stella and Makayla," they all shouted.

Lifting Stella into his arms, Don carried her into the house. While Danny and Adam reached for Makayla.

"Come on Messer. We talked about this. I get her first. Then Adam. You said you'd be last."

"Listen Donnie. A guy can change his mind. So now you will all wait your turn. Besides, you got to carry Stella."

Mac shook his head, as he walked with Makayla into the house. Leaving the boys arguing outside.

"Oh whatever, Messer. It's my turn and that as they say, is that."

Turning, Adam noticed Mac and Makayla were gone.

"Haaa... looks like we all lose." laughed Adam.

When the boys entered the house, they seen the girls giggling.

"Funny Stel. Really funny. Now give me that little doll."

Passing Makayla to Danny, he sat down with her in his arms.

"There's my little doll. How ya doin' Makayla. Open your pretty blue eyes for Godfather Danny."

Opening her little eyes, she yawned, grunted, curled her fists and let out a scream.

"See Danno, you scared her with your face. Now pass her over to Godfather Adam."

Mac had his arms wrapped around his wife, watching as the boys continued fighting over their daughter.

Hearing the phone, Mac answered it.

"Taylor... Okay, we'll be right there. Hanging up the phone he said... let's go guys. We just recieved a call that two female victims were found bound and gagged in an alley on 42nd street."

Passing Makayla back to Stella. The boys headed out.

"I'll be back as soon as I can love."

Kissing his wife and daughter, he left.

"Hm... now that we are alone Makayla. How about we get you settled in your new cradle daddy bought you? Would you like that?"

Suckling her little fist, Stella realized the only thing she wanted was her lunch. Sitting with her in the rocker she bared her breast watching as Makayla latched on suckling with greed, while her little fist kneaded her mommy's breast. Waiting a few minutes, Stella switched her to the other side. Then when she was finished, she burped her, changed her little bum, and sat with her in the rocker singing Jack Johnson's Angel to her...

Looking down, Stella noticed she was sound asleep. Getting up, she placed her in the center of their bed. Feeling her own tiredness hit her, Stella climbed in nestling Makayla protectively in her arms, watching her with love until her own eyes softly closed.

......................................................................................................

**Meanwhile across town...**

"What do we have, Sheldon?"

"Two female victims, Mac. Both binded together with electrical tape, both with their throats slit. From the bruising on the their inner thighs, both have been assaulted physically and sexually. TOD is about four hours ago, both vic's are still warm."

"Any witnesses yet, Don?"

"No. The couple to my left said they were walking home, when they seen a black van toss something large into the bin. The husband said he knew right away it was a body. He's a private physcian."

"Okay, thanks Don. Danny, you and Adam process the area. See if you can find anything. Sheldon get our victims to Sid, see if he can find any trace."

"You got it, Mac. How's Stella feeling? Is she happy to be home with Makayla?"

"She is. I'm sure they are having fun bonding."

"Missing her already, aren't you Mac? It's amazing how such a tiny package, can bring so much happiness to two beautiful people who thought it could never be found."

Walking away, Mac smiled at Sheldon's flowered words. How could he not, when he was right. He and Stella had found their happiness. A happiness named, Makayla.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later** that evening when Mac came home, Stella had dinner ready for her and Mac. Hearing him come in, she turned down the dinning room light and lit two candles on the little table near the fireplace. As she watched the room do its flickering dance, she layed back against the pillows.

"Sweetheart... I'm home. Stel? Where are you love?"

Seeing the candlelight coming from the den, he walked in and found his wife with nothing but a rose in her mouth. Feeling his body become aroused, he slowly moved his eyes from her feet, to her waist. From her waist, to her already erect breasts that were waiting to be kissed.

"Hello Mac. Hungry?" she purred with pure seduction.

Mac wasn't sure if he would have used the word hungry. More like famished, when it came to his gorgeous wife's seductive games. Stripping off his jacket, followed by his shirt, he walked over and knealt beside his wife. Taking the rose from her mouth, he traced it along her head, her cheek, her neck.

Stopping near her breast, he brushed the petals across her nipples, as her eyes darkened in passion. Feeling the light caress of the petals, Stella's hips raised to meet the next stroke as Mac traced it along her tummy to her thighs.

_"Open your legs for me love."_ he whispered in his seductive voice.

As she felt her legs fall open, she softly sighed out as the cool breeze danced along her thighs. Feeling the petals lead a path to her lips, she felt Mac open them into a vee, as the rose danced in a circular motion around her bud.

Watching his wife come undone was beyond anything he could describe, and as he lowered himself to her pouty lips, he traced the outside with his tongue while the rose continued to dance where his tongue had been.

Placing the rose aside. He rested his chin on her mound. Then looking up into her eyes he whispered...

"Hello back, sweetheart. What's for dinner?"

Grabbing her robe from the back of the chair, he helped her into it. Then leaning her back against him, he tenderly kissed her ear.

"You know what the doctor said love, no erotic dancing for six weeks."

"Party pooper. Feed me then."

"That I can do love."

Taking a piece of roast beef, he placed it into her mouth followed by his own.

"Mm... well done sweetheart. It melts in your mouth."

Hearing Makayla cry through the monitor. Mac walked upstairs to her nursery.

"Hey now. Hey... what's the matter with daddy's little girl? Are you lonely?"

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the change table. Laying her upon it, he changed her into a dry diaper. Then grabbing a pair of pink little sleepers, he clipped them up and carried her downstairs.

"Is she hungry, Mac?"

"I think so love. Let's see if we can get her latched on."

Sitting down, Mac rested his wife between his legs again, with her head against his chest. Helping her bare her breast, he passed Makayla to her. Watching in amazement as she wrapped her little mouth over her mommy's nipple and suckled.

Wrapping his arms protectively around his wife and child, he hummed quietly. Closing her eyes, Stella allowed him to lull her and Makayla with his whispered song. When she was done nursing, Mac took his daughter into his arms, and curled her little body under his neck. Caressing her little back, waiting to hear her little gas bubble surface.

Hearing the phone ring. Stella got up and answered the call.

"Hello."

"Hey Stel, where's Mac?"

"He's busy with Makayla, did you need him right now, Danny?"

"No. Just let him know that I'll be late tomorrow."

"Sure. is everything okay, Danny?"

"It's all good Stel. Give Makayla a kiss for me."

"I will. Night Danny."

Placing Makayla in her cradle, Mac asked...

"Who was that, love?"

"Danny. He's going to be late tomorrow."

Looking at his beautiful wife, he noticed her robe had slipped from her shoulder, revealing her breast. Raising his hand, he caressed his finger across her flesh, watching as her eyes glazed in heated passion.

"So beautiful Stella. It's times like this I thank God, for bringing you into my life. For allowing you to save me from a life of loneliness and pain."

Caressing her husbands face, she teared up as she whispered...

"We saved each other, Mac. God knew we needed each other. It was his angels that guided us together. That showed us how two best friends can make a beautiful couple. bringing warmth and passion into our hearts. But now... now we have the greatest miracle of all Mac. Something you and I made from our passionate storms. Makayla. Our little angel that was made from burning, undying love."

Leaning in to his wife, he could feel his need to love her build. Always her words deeply affected his soul. Just a whisper away from her lips now, he said...

_"I really wish I could love you, Stella. I'm so needy for your passionate fire, can you feel it love?" _

Taking her hand, he placed it on his swollen shaft through his jeans. So thick, so hard as Stella felt her core become moist.

_"Then take me, Mac. I want you to love me too. My body is aching to burn in your touch."_

Tracing the outline of her lips with his warm tongue, feeling her quiver as his hands untied the robe of her belt exposing her beautiful body that was so warm and giving. Opening her mouth as she let out a soft cry, he took advantage and plunged his tongue within.

Roaming his hands across her silky flesh, he flicked one of his fingers over her tender breast. Feeling the nipple release a drop of milk as he caressed it with his thumb. Sweeping her up in his arms now, he carried her to their bed. Placing her in the center, he watched in fevered passion as she brought up her leg and touched herself.

Never had Mac seen anything so erotic, as his wife touching her own body. Dancing her own fingers within herself, while he watched. Moving to the end of the bed now, he removed her fingers and licked each one, tasting the beautiful nectar that was his wife. Tracing his fingers into a vee, he opened her vaginal lips watching with greed, as it glistened on her swollen bud.

Lowering his head, Stella knew what was coming. She knew that his tongue would soon be dancing deep within her. Hearing her cry out as he neared her bud, he smiled. Always she was lost in his touch, there was never anything more he could ask of her. For she had given him everything. Everything any man could want or need from a wife, he had.

Softly kissing her wet bud she sighed as he watched her hips raise off the bed. Then with a deep stroke of his tongue, she cried out his name_... "Mmmac." _This was what drove him, this was what gave him the need to endlessly love her, into throws of ecstacy. With deeper strokes of his tongue Stella felt the aura begin, she felt the nerves come to life as her body continually quivered. Feeling her orgasm build, she went to grip her husbands head to push him away from the pleasure that was burning so hot in her soul.

Not allowing her hands to push him, he linked them together and held them as his tongue plunged deep within. Causing her to feel her spirit soar, her hips continue to rock against his mouth, while her fingers squeezed his. Mac knew there was no stopping her. He had pushed her so far into his soul, that she needed that one final sensual touch to push her over again.

Leaning himself above her now he whispered...

_"Look at me, love. I need you to look at me with your passionate eyes as I swiftly embrace you."_

As she opened her eyes, Mac could see the dark stormy color they had become. Feeling the head of his shaft on her core, she cried out a purr and as she felt him sink deep within her, as she felt her walls stretch to welcome him home, they both softly cried out.... "I love you."

Laying wrapped deep within her, she could still feel his shaft pulsate it's seed into her body. With her eyes still closed, he noticed her body was so pliant, so drained, that she couldn't move. Reaching for the comforter at the end of their bed, he covered them both as he remained deep inside her. Neither ready to allow the other to break their now merged souls.

Rolling with her, while still remaining within, he brushed her curls as her head rested on his chest. Closing his eyes, slowly begining to drift he whispered...

"Sleep well, love. I love you."

Mac knew there was no way he would get a response from her. She was already softly sleeping wrapped protectively in his love. Turning off their light, he whispered his love once more before joining her in sleep.

**tbc... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It must have been four in the morning when Mac heard Makayla's screams. Slipping from bed, he walked into his daughters room and picked her up in his arms.

"There's daddy's little doll face. Are you all upset and wet?"

As Makayla continued to cry, Mac layed her carefully on the change table. Unclipping her little pink sleepers, he removed each foot as she screamed.

"Hey now... shh... come on doll face. Daddy's right here. I promise we will get you some breakfast."

Opening a clean diaper Mac placed it under Makayla's bum, after wiping her down with a baby wipe, he added powder before sealing the adhesive tabs. Once she was dry, her cries calmed down a little as her daddy walked her to their room.

Sitting back in bed, Mac gently woke Stella.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Sweetheart, Makayla is hungry."

Waking from sleep, Stella leaned up against the bed and bared her breast. Helping Makayla latch on, Mac caressed her crown as she suckled. He could see the tiredness in his wife's eyes, as she fell alseep during Makayla's feeding.

"Sweetheart, you need to stay awake."

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm just so tired. Maybe the doctor was right. I should concider bottle feeding. Especially with going back to work next week. I can just imagine the boys faces when they take turns watching Makayla and I tell them... her breast milk is in the fridge."

Mac snickered. He could imagine their faces, as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"It's not funny Mac. I still can't believe you allowed Makayla's godfathers to watch her. I can see it now."

"Oh come on love. Give them some credit. Afterall they have brother and sisters. I'm sure they have changed their siblings diapers, at one time or another."

"We shall see, Mac." Releasing Makayla from her breast, she passed her back to her daddy.

"Stel... can we keep Makayla with us for the rest of the morning? I think she's really lonely in her room. She needs to know she's loved. I think it may be best."

Stella laughed. She knew exactly what Mac was up too. He was so attached to his little doll face, that he was suffering from parental seperation. Turning out the bathroom light, she climbed back into bed. Hearing the phone, she reached over.

"Hello."

"Stella... where's Mac?"

"Don, why do you say that all the time? Especially when you know he is here."

"I don't know, Stel. Habit I guess, how's my angel?"

"She's sleeping wrapped in her daddy's arms. Hold on."

Placing the phone to Mac's ear, he said... "hello."

"Hey Mac. Sorry to disturb you, but we have another female victim, same MO. Better get your butt over here. Sinclair is having a fit."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Let me guess, you have another victim. Which means Sinclair is yelling serial killer."

"He is, love. Are you going to be okay if I leave you and Makayla?"

"Of course, Mac. Would you stop. If we're not home when you get back, we're out shopping."

"Damn Stel. There goes my credit card again."

Oh hush. I'll just be picking up Makayla's formula."

"That's what you said about the diapers. But when you came home, your arms were full of baby clothes."

"That wasn't my fault, Mac. The lady was a charmer. She had me hooked."

"That's what they get paid to do, Stel. That's why it's called retail."

"Oh quit being such a bear. Stay safe."

Kissing his girls goodbye, he headed out.

..............................................................................................

They were processing the crime scene, he was watching. Laughing to himself he reminised how sweet this last kill was. He remembered going into the bar and seeing the blond hair vixen intoxicated, as she bumped and grinded against his shaft. Teasing and taunting him into sick needs and wants.

Then as the music stopped, she walked away from him, laughing as she noticed his tiny erection that poked out through his pants. Always women had laughed at that part of his anatomy. He could remember at school when the boys would attack him during gym class, pulling down his pants showing all the girls his lower anatomy. Always he hated that names they gave to his small penis.

Feeling the anger build again from his thoughts, he knew he was going to have to find another victim and soon. Walking back into the shadows, he disappeared.

"Sheldon, what have we got?"

"Same as before Mac. Female victim, 25years of age. Bound and gagged with electrical tape. Brutally raped like the others."

Mac kept thinking back to, Clay Dobson. How much this killer matched his MO. All except for the eyelids. They remaind in tacked.

"What are you thinking about, Mac?"

"Hm... Clay Dobson. Just looking at three victims, brings back his style of killing. The only thing that doesn't match, is the eyelids."

Don thought about it. Looking at the victim, he started to notice little details too.

"So you think we have a copycat? Someone looking for media attention?"

"I'm not sure, Don. My thoughts could be wrong. It could have nothing to do with Dobson's style at all. It was just a thought."

"Yeah... but how often are your thoughts wrong, Mac? Maybe we should check if any of our criminals who have been released, shared interests or cells with Dobson."

"Okay, at least it's a place to start. Sheldon, let me know what Sid finds on the body, please?

"Will do, Mac."

"Don't forget guys. Dinner with your goddaughter tonight."

"We'll be there, Mac. Don't worry."

Heading back to the lab, the boys started arguing.

"Listen guys, Stella comes back on monday. So I get first sitting with our goddaughter, cause I'm off that day."

"Whoa... forget it Messer. I'm off monday too, said Sheldon. I think we should flip for her."

"You want to flip for rights to our goddaughter?" laughed Danny.

"I do, Messer. Why, scared you'll lose?"

"You're on. Donnie give me a quarter."

Passing them a quarter, they pulled off to the side.

"Well... flip it, Messer."

As the coin went up in the air, Sheldon yelled heads. Lifting his hand off the coin, Danny sighed.

"Damn man. This ain't right. I can't believe you get first sitting with our Makayla."

Driving back to station, Sheldon sang... She's my Angel, by Shaggy.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

**..............................................................................................**

**Chapter 4**

While Stella was inside the drug store picking up formula for Makayla, she noticed two suspects walk in with weapons under their coat. Looking for her cell, she flipped it up and dialed as she whispered to herself..._ "only you could find trouble in a drug store Stella, only you."_

"Taylor."

_"Mac..._ she whispered. _It's Stella. You need to get officers down to the Walgreens on 33 E 23rd street, we're about to have robbery."_

"Sweetheart, where's the baby?"

_"She's attached to my carrying pack. She's not going anywhere. Just hurry."_

As Mac went to hang up, he heard... **"Everybody down on the ground, now."**

Running from the station, Don called to him.

"Mac... where are you going?"

"There's a robbery in progress at the Walgreens, on 33 E 23rd street. Stella and the baby are there."

Following behind, Don's only thoughts were on Stella and Makayla.

.......................................................................................................

**When** they arrived they could hear shots coming from inside.

"What's going on, Thomason?"

"Two crazed gun men, have at least thirty people hostage inside. Including Mac's wife and child."

"Are you sure it's only two? What the hell are they shooting at?"

"We don't know. We were all told to wait for SWAT."

"Like hell. Let's go Mac. There has to be another way in there."

While Don and Mac searched the back. Sheldon, Adam and Danny climbed the ladder to the roof.

"Danny, over here."

Running over, they noticed the roof door was ajar.

"What do you think, Danny?"

"I think we are dealing with more then two suspects. Call Mac, and warn him about what we found. While Sheldon and I check it out."

After informing Mac about what they had found. Adam seen SWAT arrive.

"Mac... if you are going to do anything, you better do it now. SWAT just got here."

"Okay, Adam. When they get to the roof, try and distract them."

Adam wasn't sure what he could do. Looking at the edge of the building he climbed over, hanging on to the edge.

"Help... help, I'm going to fall."

As Mac watched from below, he shook his head. He didn't remember telling Adam, to hang off the side of a damn building. Watching as SWAT dragged him up, Don finally managed to pick the lock.

"We're in Mac, let's go."

When they entered the side, they seen Danny and Sheldon coming from the roof.

"Now what, Mac?"

Opening the door that lead to the store, Mac noticed a total of four gunmen. Two guarding the front door, while the other two had their weapons pointed at the hostages. Stretching his head a little to the left, he seen Stella and Makayla facing the one gunman.

"Can you see anything, Mac?"

"Yeah, there is four suspects. Stella and Makayla are two the left of the first gunman."

Hearing SWAT yell, Mac and the team listened.

"This is the Police, release the hostages and your weapons. No one has been hurt yet. There is still time to turn yourself in."

"Screw you. You'll listen to our demands. First we want a safe passage out of New York, followed by 100,000 dollars in cash. If you try anything stupid, my buddies and I start popping off hostages."

"We need something in return. First... for the money we want half the hostages of your choice. Then for the car, we want the rest, except for one. That is all you need to get out safely."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. What the hell did they think they were dealing with, kids.

"What do you want to do, Mac?"

"We're going to act stupid. See those Walgreen vests. Put one on. We are going to be workers who were in the back. Grab some of those samples there, Danny. This way, we look like we are stocking shelves."

Once they were ready, they pulled open the door, as the two gunmen turned and aimed. Playing stupid, they dropped the boxes and raised their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, please... don't shoot."

"Get the hell over here and sit down. Now... move and I'll blow your heads off. Is there any more workers in the back?"

"No man. Just us."

Mac and Danny decided to sit near the end with one gunman, while Hawkes and Don sat beside Stella, Makayla, and the other gunman. Looking over towards Stella and the baby, Sheldon could see they were okay. Nodding his head Mac, he nodded back.

When they heard SWAT continuing with their half crazed idea. Mac and Don seen their chance. Quickly getting up, they grabbed the suspects around the neck choking them, till they passed out. While Sheldon and Danny, aimed their guns at the back of the head, of the other two gumen.

"Don't... God damn move. Or I'll blow your head off."

Giving SWAT the signal to come in, they cuffed the suspects while Mac grabbed his family in his arms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? God I was so scared, Stel. I thought I would lose you and Makayla forever. Next time I'll get the formula."

Stella could see Mac's misted eyes. She could feel him shivering in her arms, realizing this event had terrified him to his soul.

"It's okay, Mac. Calm down, we are fine." as she caressed his cheek.

Taking Makayla from the carrying sack, he held her in his arms as she grunted and curled herself into her daddy. Watching Mac snuggle her so tightly, brought tears to Stella's own eyes. She knew at this moment, nothing would calm him enough to understand that they were safe. That was going to take tenderness and care, when they got home.

"She's fine Mac, this event didn't even bother her. She slept through the whole thing."

Seeing Adam come in the door, Mac gave him one of his I don't believe you did that, look.

"Want to tell me why the only way you figured to slow down SWAT, was to hang yourself off a building?"

"Err... um... it was all I could think of, boss."

Stella laughed... as Adam peeked over Mac, to look at Makayla, hoping he could hold her. Passing her to Adam, he headed over to see the Chief.

"Ooo... aww... thanks boss."

While Adam continued holding Makayla, Mac talked to Sinclair.

"Are you okay, Stella?"

"I'm fine Adam, I just never knew buying baby formula could be so dangerous."

Laughing, Adam inhaled Makayla's baby scent.

"Mm... baby's always smell like heaven?"

"Come on love, let's get you and Makayla home."

"Sure. Don't forget the dessert tonight boys."

"We won't Stel. See you soon."

Helping his family into the car, Mac took every care driving home.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Mac arrived at home with his family, he carried Makayla into the house while holding Stella's hand. Walking upstairs to their room, he walked over to the cradle and placed her inside watching her sleep. Afraid if he took his eyes off her, she would disappear from his life.

Stella watched. She wanted to observe Mac, so she knew the best way to help him through the event that took place today. As she watched, she seen him pick Makayla up again, holding her close. Then putting her down again, only to pick her right back up. Letting Stella know that if he was to leave her alone, she might disappear.

Walking over now to his side, Stella softly touched his arm as he went to pick her up again.

_"Mac..."_ she whispered.

Turning to face his wife, she could see the fear, the agony in his eyes as he thought he would lose them from his life. Taking her hand, Stella caressed it up to his face, as she whispered...

"I promise you, Mac. Makayla, nor I will ever disappear. We will never leave you behind. Do you understand, Mac? We are never going to leave you alone in this life. We are a family. So tightly bonded, that when the bounderies of danger are pushed, we will be together as a family to push back."

Stella could see his eyes mist up with tears. She understood where each of his fears came from. She understood, how they always haunted him since 9/11. A day that would never disappear from any persons mind. But Stella also knew, that Mac needed her touch more then words right now. He needed to be shown, that her love and passion was still safely wrapped protectively in his heart.

Leading him by the hand to their bed, she undressed him with fingertip caresses. While looking into her beautiful green eyes, he felt her slide his jeans down his legs, as she slid back up admiring his battle scared body. Then laying him down on the bed, she had him watch as she unbuttoned her shirt, followed by her pants. Having him watch as she traced her fingers across her breasts, unclipping her bra as it pooled to the floor, followed by her black panties.

Sliding herself in beside him, she brought her hand down to his thigh, dancing her fingers up his already swelling shaft. Wrapping her fingers around him, she gently worked him till the only thing he thought about was making love to her.

_"Steeeell... you need...hiiiiss."_

Mac layed her back against the bed. Lowering himself down to her beautiful sheath, spreading her legs with care, he brought her knees up so her feet were resting on his shoulders. Then opening her lips into a vee, he plunged his tongue deep into her open core.

Hearing her cries of ecstacy escape, he darted his tongue deeper into her, swirling it, while his finger twirled her soaken bud. Watching... as she tried to slide away from him as he gripped her hips even tighter. Watching... as her head caressed the pillows side to side in endless passion. Feeling her tighten, he placed his lips onto her bud and bit down as she screamed into her pillow.

Sliding his tongue back up her body, he stopped at her tummy twirling his tongue in and around her belly button. Then reaching for her, he carefully pulled her up upon him as he entered her swiftly, bringing forth her next orgasm.

This was what Mac needed. He needed to feel that she was real. He needed to see that she and Makayla had surived today. That they were both safe in his arms.

_"Stella... Stella," he cried._.

_"Shh... let go Mac. Just let it go, I'm right here with you. I love you, just let it go."_

Plunging himself deeply within her, both lost in their passionate storm, they poured their love into each other once more. Feeling her body go pliant, Mac carefully removed himself from within her. Then turning her carefully in his arms, he kissed her with fevered passion. Climbing from the bed, Stella walked over to Makayla's sleeping form. Picking her up, she carried her over to her daddy's arms. Snuggling her closely to his heart. Allowing him to feel that she was safe and warm, beside him.

"Just rest now, Mac. I promise I will be here when you wake."

Closing his eyes, Mac nestled Makayla closer to his soul. Whispering words of a fathers love, to his little girls heart.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Mac and Makayla came downstairs, they found mommy leaning over the stove taking out the pies. Walking up to her side, Mac softly kissed her.

"Good evening, love. How long did we sleep?"

"Mm... about six hours, but you both needed it. Even Makayla didn't wake for her feeding. She must have loved being her daddy's arms."

_"Just as much, as I love having you both in mine._ He whispered as he kissed her again. What time are the boys coming?"

"They should be here in about an hour. Did you want a coffee?"

"Sure love. That would be great."

Sitting down at the table with his daughter in his arms, he watched as her little rose bud lips curled up into what looked like a smile. Then opening her eyes, she gave her father a longing look of trust and love.

"Hello doll face. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Curling her lips again into what looked like a smile, she brought up her fist to her mouth, bucked back her body and screamed. Stella laughed, as she brought Makayla's bottle to the table for Mac. Placing it near her lips, she opened her mouth and made a scrunchy face.

"I don't think she likes it, Stel. She's fussing with it."

"Just give her minute to get use to the taste, Mac."

Still trying to give her the bottle of formula, she refused. Screaming her little lungs, Stella took her into her arms and bared her breast. Latching on with greed, Makayla started suckling.

"So much for the bottle, love. She seems to prefer her mommy's milk."

"Mhm... but as much as I prefer her to have it too, we really need to get her use to the bottle. Or those poor boys are really going to have a hard time with her screams."

"What if we tried putting your breast milk into the bottles, love. Maybe it's the taste of the formula she don't like."

"There's an idea. We'll try that at her next feeding. Can you take her Mac, while I get cleaned up a little before the boys get here?"

"Of course. Come here to daddy, doll face."

Hearing the knock at the door, Mac opened it to a giant raggedy-ann doll that stood about four feet tall.

"Hey Mac, Danny decided to bring his girlfriend for dinner," lauhged Sheldon.

"Such a smart ass, Hawkes. Give me my angel, Mac. You've had her long enough."

Passing Danny, Makayla. He carried her and the giant doll, into the living room. Sitting down, he cuddled her into his neck.

"Damn Mac, she's such a beauty. Just like her mom. You know what? I can picture Makayla when she hits the age of two? This head full of chestnut curls bouncing as she walks, with the greenest eyes you've ever seen. You can just picture it in your mind. With her daddy's sinister smile. She's gonna be a knock out. So we better get our weapons shinned. I have a feeling that New York, is going to be having alot of boys with bullets up their ass."

"Danny... laughed Stella from the stairs. Stop that."

"Stop what, Stel? It's our job as her godfathers to protect her. No guy is gonna be good enough for our daughter. Right guys?"

"That's right. Now pass the angel to your left." said Don.

Stella noticed the raggedy-ann doll on the floor. Picking it up, she smiled.

"Aww... this is adorable, guys. She's so spoiled."

Heading to the kitchen, she took dinner out of the oven. Setting it on the table, she had Mac grab the french loaf.

"Alright guys. Let's put Makayla down and have dinner."

"Aww... but she needs us Stel. Look at her pouty face. If we put her down she'll cry." pouted Don.

Walking over, Stella took Makayla from Don's arms. Placing her into her little cradle, she screamed.

"See Stel. She needs her daddies."

"Mhm... she'll go back to sleep in a minute. So stop pouting, cause you're not going to change my mind."

Not more then a few seconds later, Makayla fell back into sleep.

.......................................................................................

**Brooklyn College**

He was finally finished for the day. Sitting by the football field he watched the cheerleaders perform. Always he would come to see Valerie. She was a Junior, with beautiful long blonde hair, and the bluest eyes that looked like ice. Seeing her raise her hand to wave, he smiled and waved back.

"Valerie, what the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you like that guy. He's really creepy. All the girls avoid him. Besides, you are a Junior in your first year of College. You can date jocks, they are the best way to advance your reputation with the school."

"Dwayne knew Destinee was talking about him again. He could tell by her expression. Feeling his temper boil, he turned and left. Hiding in the girls dressing room, he waited for Destinee to show. It was about time he took care of her. She was nothing but a manipulator who deserved to be tortured before being put to death.

Hearing the locker room door open, he twisted the rope in between his hands. Watching her open her locker, he ran into her, slamming her up against it. Tearing at her shorts, he stripped her bare. Then while he wrapped the rope around her neck, he assaulted her with violence. God the thrill he felt as she fought against the rope while he was deep inside her with the pleasure toy he had always used.

Feeling her body go lifeless, he laid her down and violated her in every oriface of her body. When he was done, he tapped her with electrical tape. Binding her hands, feet and mouth. Grabbing a huge garbage bag from the janitor closet he wrapped her inside, sealing it. Dumping her into one of the green bins, he wheeled her out to his van. Placing her inside, he took the bin back into the school.

Coming back out, he ran right into Valerie.

"Hi Dwayne. How are you doing?"

Smiling shyly he said... "good Valerie, how have you been keeping? I seen you cheer today, you looked beautiful."

"Thanks. Listen Dwayne... if I gave you my number, would you call me sometime?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

After writing her number on a piece of paper, Dwayne got into his van and took off.

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After dinner Stella served coffee in the living room. Bringing in the snacks, she heard the phone. Taking the call, she knew the boys weren't going to be happy.

"Guys, you've got another crime scene, same MO as your last three victims."

"Great, Sinclair is going to have a field day with this. Let's go."

As the boys lined up, they kissed Makayla one by one as they left out the door.

"What's so funny Stel?" asked Danny.

"I just had memories of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The scene when they left for work and kissed Snow White, one by one."

"There's only one problem with that, Stel. Our angel is more beautiful then Snow White."

"Get out of here, Messer. Stay safe boys."

"I'll see you as soon as I can love."

Kissing his daughter and wife with tenderness, he left.

.......................................................................................................

**When** they arrived at the crime scene, witness were yelling above each other.

"Jones... what the hell is going on?"

"Thank God you are here Don. We have over thirty witness, that say they seen the victim being thrown from the roof. One minute she was standing with her back to them. The next minute after, she was flying backwards landing on the car."

Looking up, Mac headed upstairs with Adam, while Danny and Sheldon processed the scene from down below. Nearing the roof, Mac had Adam dust for prints, while he walked out and seen footprints leading backwards from the door, to the edge of the building where a pair of cuffs were found.

Once again this brought Mac back to Dobson. Leaving him to think, someone may be playing a game of cat and mouse with him. At least the evidence seemed to be pointing in that direction. Hearing sound behind him, he turned and seen Don.

"Deja vu, Mac?"

"Is that suppose to be funny, Don? I really don't see the humor in it." Walking away Mac left Adam and the others to process the scene.

"Mac... come on Mac. I didn't mean it in that way."

"Err... hey Don... where's Mac going?"

"I don't know Adam. Just get the scene processed."

When Mac got back downstairs, he helped Danny search the alley for any clues. Coming up empty once again, they called it a night.

"I'm heading out, Danny. Let me know what any of you find, please."

"Sure, Mac. get some rest."

Once he was gone, Danny asked don...

"What the hell happened up there?"

"I'm not sure, Danny. Seems Mac has another stalker. Only this one, is acting out the Dobson case."

"Do you think he's in danger, again?"

"It's too early to tell. We need more evidence. Anyway... let's get this stuff back to lab."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

.....................................................................................................................

With the boys gone, Stella placed the dishes into the dishwasher and put away the food. Heading back into the living room she spread out one of the thick blankets onto the floor. Reaching for Makayla she placed her on it. Settling down beside her, Stella layed on her tummy with her arms holding her weight as she looked into Makayla's eyes.

"Mommy is going to tell you a story. A very special story, sweetheart. It's about a lonely Prince who saved a Princess.

_Once upon a time... in a city far far away, lived a lonely Prince. Each day he would travel to the city on his horse looking for evil villians that preyed on the city. As he stopped for lunch, he heard rumor that one of his Princess friends were being attacked by an evil villian. Jumping on his horse, he raced to the castle in the cruel part of the city to save her. _

_As he arrived at the castle, he noticed the door was locked. Busting it down, he raced in and found his Princess friend laying on the ground badly beaten. While the evil villian lay across from her, dead. Running to his Princess friends side ,he gently tapped her face to wake her as he called ... "my Princess, my Princess. Look at me my Princess."_

As Stella continued with the story, Mac walked in and listened...

_Slowly opening her eyes, she seen her handsom Prince leaning over her. "Do not move my Princess, we will get you some help. You are safe now." Once the Princess was on her way to the city Hospital, the Prince stayed behind to clear her name. He had heard rumor that she killed the evil one in cold blood. But the Prince knew this, not to be true. For he had admired the Princess for years. _

_After replaying the scene over in his head, along with her words. He proved that the Princess had not killed the villian in cold blood. With the case now closed, the Prince headed to the Hospital to visit the Princess. When he arrived, he found her ready to go. Knowing she couldn't go back to her castle, he offered her a room at his home. Sadly the Princess said no, that she would stay at the Inn. _

_Getting back up on his horse, he rode away from her without looking back. Bowing her head, the Princess now cried. For she had secretly loved the Prince. Loved him like no other."_

Feeling the intensity of being watched. She turned and seen her husbands heated glare. Looking back to her daughter, she whispered...

_"To be continued, sweetheart."_

Hearing Makayla grunt and yawn. She kissed her pretty lips and carried her in her arms.

"Don't stop on my account, love. I was enjoying it as much as, Makayla."

Smiling into his eyes, she tried to walk Makayla upstairs when she felt Mac gently pull her back into his arms. Just holding them tightly, for the longest time. Not speaking any words, just allowing the love they felt to flow through them.

_"Did everything go okay, Mac?"_ she whispered.

Not wanting to worry her, he whispered back...

_"It's about the same love. We really need to catch this animal soon. The bodies are adding up. The Chief is pissed because we have no leads. Just another frustrating night love."_

Tenderly kissing her hair, he took Makayla from her into his arms. Needing her purity, her innocence to wipe away the evil, they were forced to face each day. Turning out the light, they walked hand in hand upstairs.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome Monday Morning.**

Stella was up at the crack of dawn with excitement. This was her first day back at work. Climbing from bed, she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Getting under the spray, she felt a set of hands wrap around her hips.

_"Mm... morning, Mac,"_ she whispered as he bit her shoulder.

"Morning love. Ready for your first day back?"

"Mhm... though I'm going to miss Makayla. But I know Sheldon will love her."

"He will love. Did you fill enough bottles of breast milk?"

"Mhm... and I left Sheldon instructions on the heating temperature."

As Stella lathered up her hair, Mac removed her fingers and replaced them with his own. Massaging her scalp, she threw her head back, shaking shampoo into his eyes.

"Augh... Stel... my eyes."

Laughing she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mac. I was trying to be seductive for you."

"You don't need to act seductive love. You are perfect the way you are."

Turning in his arms, she said... "You my husband. So you are very biased."

Kissing him smartly, she tried to climb out of the shower but he grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"Maaaac... I'm going to be late. Let go, you bugger." she laughed.

Biting her butt, he allowed her out of the shower. Heading into the room to dress, she heard Mac sing...

_"I love my daughter and wife, they are my girls. They make me so happy, no others can compare. To the joy, to the warmth, to beautiful sweet love. That daddy recieves from his two pure white turtle doves. La la la la la lala."_

Stella was laughing. Only Mac would make up a song about her and Makayla. Hearing the doorbell, she ran down the stairs and opened it.

"Hey Sheldon, come on in."

"You look beautiful, Stella."

"Hands off my wife, Hawkes. You have to find your own, Stella. Though you never will, cause I have the one and only." he winked with Makayla in his arms.

"That's okay, Mac. I have the beautiful, smaller version. Hi sweetheart, come to godfather Sheldon."

Taking Makayla from Mac, he held her up against his chest.

"Okay, Sheldon. Makayla's milk is in the fridge. Heat it for forty seconds, diapers, wipes, clean sleepers and our cell phone numbers are..."

"Stella... calm down. Makayla and I will be fine. Now get going. We wouldn't want the boss to cut your pay."

Bending down to give her daughter a kiss, Sheldon smacked one on Stella's cheek.

"You're bad, Sheldon. Have fun with your angel."

"See ya, Mac." he winked.

"Mhm... keep those lips to yourself, Hawkes."

Shutting the door, Mac took Stella's hand as they walked to the car.

................................................................................................

He was watching Mac leave. He knew his schedule like it was his own. He had planned his revenge very carefully. He also knew at this moment, the Police thought they were working a single case. Little did they know, both cases were in no way connected.

It was just pure luck, that he came across that body in the alley last night. It was perfect for him, to set her up on the roof and toss her over leaving backward footsteps and cuff's behind. Laughing to himself, he really wished he knew who the serial killer was. He really wanted to thank him, for using MO that was simular to Dobson.

Watching them fade into the background, he left to set up his next scene.

..............................................................................................................

Back in the house, Sheldon had his angel in his arms. Turning on some soft soulful music, he danced with her around the room.

"Makayla, my angel. Dancing is wonderful for the soul. When you are a little older, uncle Sheldon will teach you how to enjoy the variety of different music. What do you think? Would you like that, angel?"

Laying her on the couch, Sheldon helped her into her little coat and shoes. Then placing her into her buggy, he took her for a walk in the park. Nearing the entrance, he noticed all the ladies watching him. Beautiful ladies. Walking over to a shaded area, he took Makayla out and snuggle her.

As the ladies watched this handsom man with a baby, they made their way towards them.

"Here they come, angel. Smile sweetheart."

Letting out a grunt, Makayla fell back into sleep.

"Thanks alot, angel. How am I suppose to get some phone numbers if you won't help?"

"Hello there, is this your beautiful daughter? Or are you one of those sexy, nanny types?"

Sitting down beside him, along with two other girls. They cooed and awed Makayla.

....................................................................................................

Danny and Don were heading into work when they seen Sheldon in the park surrounded by beautiful ladies.

"Holy Christ... look at Hawkes, Donnie. He's being surrounded by babes. Damn... let's pull over."

"Come on Danno, we're gonna be late. The only reason those babes are around him, is because of Makayla. Now let's go."

"What? What does Makayla have to do with it? She's a little young to be catching babes, for Sheldon?"

"Danno... every speices of female, loves a man with a baby. They live for it. It's like an aphrodisiac."

"Well... God damn then. I can hardly wait for my turn, with our angel."

"Just move, Danno. You're going to have enough problems trying to change a diaper. Never mind push a buggy."

"Is that a dis, man? I don't believe it, you dissed me."

"Just drive, Danno."

Leaving Sheldon with the babes, they headed into work.

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for the reviews Asprine. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this running. I'm not getting enough feedback from those who wanted a sequel. Sometimes it's best not to do continuing stories, cause they are never as good as the first. I'll just finish up this one storyline, then move on to two new stories I've started.:)**

**................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 9**

When the boys got to work, they ran into Stella.

"Welcome back, Stel. How's it feel?"

"There's my boys. It feels great."

"I bet it does. By the way, we seen Sheldon. He was at the park with Makayla pickin' up chicks."

"What?" she laughed.

"He was using our Makayla, to pick up chicks." wasn't he Donnie?"

"I don't know about you, Danno. You're something else, man. I'll see ya Stel."

Stella laughed, as she stroked Danny's cheek.

"Don't worry, Danny. Your turn is next with Makayla."

Watching her walk away he said..."It should always be my turn, Stella. I'm her favorite godfather don't you know?"

Waving to him once more, she walked down to see Sid.

....................................................................................

**When** Sheldon got back home with Makayla he undressed her, changed her diaper and heated her bottle. Sitting down on the couch with her, he fed her. After she finished her bottle, he placed her over his shoulder and burped her.

Laying her flat on his legs, he held his hands around the back of her head and looked into her eyes. Watching as they opened, she gave him a lopsided smile.

"Well hello angel, did you have fun in the park?"

Intently staring at her godfather, she held his finger and closed her eyes again. Laying back on the pillows. Sheldon rested her over his chest, wrapping his arms around her, as they both fell into sleep.

....................................................................................

**Later** that afternoon, Stella headed into Mac's office.

"Hey hon, I'm going to head home. I'll see you there later."

"Okay love. Drive careful. Give Makayla a kiss from me."

Blowing him a kiss, she left for home.

Pulling into the driveway she seen the buggy. Smiling, she strolled it into the house. Taking off her coat and shoes, she walked into the living room and found Sheldon sound asleep, with Makayla in his arms.

Walking up beside him, she tried to lift Makayla from his arms. But as she reached for her, he woke.

"Sorry Sheldon, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey Stel. That's okay, I was just power napping."

"How was she?"

"She was amazing. Such a good little angel."

"Mhm... and how many phone numbers did she get for you?"

"I'm sorry, Stella. Phone numbers?"

"Hm... never mind Sheldon. So what did you two do today?"

"We went to the park. Enjoyed the sunshine. Talked to a few ladies who awed over her. Then came home, had some lunch and a nap. So are you done for the day?"

"I am. Thanks so much, Sheldon."

Kissing his cheek, he bent down and kissed Makayla before leaving.

"See you tomorrow at work, Stella."

"Bye Sheldon."

Once he left, Stella sat down with Makayla in her arms and said...

"Alright young lady. Just how many phone numbers did you get for your godfather?"

Looking in her mommy's eyes, she brought up her fist and suckled on it.

"Are you hungry again, love? Unbuttoning her blouse, Stella bared her brest and had Makayla latch on. Caressing her crown she whispered... just don't like the bottle, do you little love."

.......................................................................................................................

As Mac was heading out with Don, they recieved a call for another body. Arriving at the apartment building they were told it was in the basement. Heading down the stairs Mac noticed how familiar the scene was. Then as they passed the last step, they seen the body covered with the banket, attached to a pipe in the basement.

Running over to try and release the victim, Don pulled off the sheet and realized it was pillows stacked up. Seeing the set of cuff's attached to the pipe, Mac knew for sure someone was playing a game with him.

"Mac, maybe you should take some time off. Go away with Stella and Makayla."

"No. I'm not going anywhere, Don. Let's just get everything back to the lab. I'm sure Adam will find some kind of DNA, to help us figure out who is playing this game."

When they arrived back at the lab, Mac dropped everything off to Adam.

"Adam, this is from the second crime scene. I'd like you to go through it and see if you can come up with anything. Even a clue as to why this is looking like the Dobson case."

"Err... sure, boss. Should I page you at home?"

"No, I'll be in my office for a while and thanks Adam."

"Sure... no problem, boss."

Once Adam went through all the items, he noticed something interesting. It seemed to him that someone was playing the scenes to the Dobson case backwards. Which meant... the next fake crime scene would take place in Coney Island where the first victim was found.

Running over to Mac's office, Adam crashed into him, spilling his lunch down his suit.

"Err... um... oh boy. Sorry boss."

"It's okay, Adam. It's just a sandwich. What did you find out?" asked Mac cleaning the lettuce off his shirt.

"Okay... err... it seems your copycat is playing the case backwards. Your first crime scene was suppose to be Dobson falling backwards while cuffed, from the roof. Your second scene was played out in the basement of that old apartment building. Which leads me to believe that the third piece of your scene, is going to be in Coney Island where you found the first victim."

"Okay, Adam. If this were all true, why not use a real body for the basement scene? Why use pillows?"

"I'm thinking your guy got lucky. He may have come across that body. It could have been dumped earlier by your serial killer, Mac. Whoever is playing this game with you, decided to use it to his advantage."

"Hm... good job, Adam. Let's meet in my office one half hour from now, with the others. We will set up a stakeout. If you're right, we should be able to catch this guy in the act."

Heading back to his lab, Adam whispered to himself... _"good job Adam, you rock dude."_

**tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After they had everything set up for the stake out, Mac and Don took the first shift. Sitting in the car, Don said...

"Hey Mac, what would you do if I told you I was dating someone in the department?"

"I'd have to say I already know Don. You're dating, Angell. I've known for a while," said Mac.

"Yet you didn't say anything? Why Mac?" asked Don.

"It's your privacy Don. It's not my place to say anything. If you two are happy about it, then that's great. Hopefully we will have a wedding soon, just like my wife predicted," said Mac.

"Hold tight Mac, looks like we have company," said Don.

Watching as the suspect neared the clearing, they seen him lift something from his black van, tossing it down.

"This isn't right, Dobson didn't drop the first body way over there. He's in the wrong area. I'm thinking we may have come across our serial killer. Tell the guys to move in," said Mac.

Getting back into his vehicle. The guy took off only to be surrounded by police cars. Running from the van, Danny tackled him to the ground.

"Don't move, you son of a bitch," yelled Danny.

Placing him in cuff's, Danny noticed the rope hanging out of his pocket. Standing him against the squad car, Don and Mac checked the victim. Seeing the young girl wrapped with electrical tape, Don realized they had their serial killer. But not Mac's stalker. Taking him into the station, Mac knew that his stalker would never make his move now. For he would know they were onto him.

"I know what you're thinking Mac, said Don. Don't worry, we'll get him," said Don.

Nodding his agreement, they headed to the station.

.................................................................................

**Once** they had their serial killers confession, Mac headed home to his family. It had been a long day and he was missing them. Heading to his car, he noticed someone in the shadows.

"Who's there? I said... who's there?" yelled Mac a second time.

Not getting an answer, Mac unlocked his car door and left. Arriving at home, he parked the car and walked inside.

"Sweetheart... I'm home. Where are my girls?" called Mac.

"We're in the kitchen Mac. Warming your dinner," yelled Stella.

Walking into the kitchen, he kissed his beautiful wife, as he picked up his daughter.

"Aww... there's daddy's little doll face. How was your day with godfather Sheldon?" asked her daddy.

Giving her daddy a huge yawn, she grunted out a sound.

"Wow... really? godfather Sheldon did that to you? Well... daddy will just have to talk too him tomorrow about that. won't we, my doll face?" said her daddy.

Holding her closer, he watched as her eyes opened wide and her mouth moved in a suckling motion. Kissing her little rosebuds lips, she curled up her nose and sneezed.

"Eww... did you sneeze on daddy. Is that what you think of my kisses?" asked her daddy.

"Here Mac, sit and eat. I heard you caught the serial killer today," said Stella.

"We did love. Quite by accident. We were working on another case when he just happened to try and dump a body during our stakeout. Needless to say, Danny tackled him to the ground and cuffed him," smirked Mac.

"Leave it to Danny. Is he still sitting for Makayla tomorrow?" asked Stella.

"He is love. He'll be here around seven," said Mac.

Finishing up his dinner, Mac washed his plate. Then taking his daughter back into his arms, they walked into the den. Spreading out the blanket, Mac lowered his wife beside him with Makayla. Grabbing the bag of soft toys, he picked up the bright colored rattle and gently shook it in front of Makayla's face.

Watching for all of two seconds, she closed her eyes again. Reaching for her leg, Mac massaged the left first. Bending it, massaging the toes, foot and calf as Makalya slept through it all. Lifting her left leg, he repeated the process followed by her arms, neck and tummy. Then turning her onto her tummy, he massaged her back.

He loved this time with his wife and daughter.

Caressing her little cheek, he watched as Makayla's little mouth moved in a suckling motion. Then laying his head down, he reached for his wife. Pulling her towards him, as he layed her head back. Then taking her foot, he started massaging it as she giggled.

"Mac... stop you bugger. That tickles."

Raising himself back up, he covered her body with his. Then passionately kissing her, heating each other in the moment. Makayla woke crying to be fed. Laughing at Mac's pouty face, Stella kissed him again, grabbing up Makayla.

"To be continued my husband."

Laying back on the blanket, Mac closed his frusterated eyes and sighed.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**.....................................**

The following morning brought a new day of hell for Mac and his team. All except for Danny, who sat back in the comfort of Mac's home babysitting Makayla. Hearing someone knock on the door, Stella answered it.

"Good morn'n Stella. Where's my little Makayla?" asked Danny.

"She's being spoiled by her daddy on the floor in the living room," laughed Stella. Hey Messer? You're not planning on taking her to pick up chicks too, are you?"

"Who? Me? Nahh... would have never thought of it Stella," Danny snickered.

Walking into the living room, Danny seen Mac sprawled out with Makayla nestled safely in his arms.

"Freeze Mac... you have two seconds to release that little angel in my arms," said Danny.

Jumping up he passed Danny, Makayla. "You boys need to get married and have your own kids," laughed Mac.

"Why? When we can borrow yours and Stella's, snickered Danny.

"Just behave, have fun and no park. My little doll face has been used enough for picking up chicks," pointed Mac.

"You worry to much, Mac. Go to work, get the hell outta here," said Danny.

"That's cute Messer. I'll be calling," warned Mac with a wink.

Giving Makayla a kiss, Mac and Stella left for work.

...................................................................................................

**Stopping** by the coffee shop Mac and Stella grabbed two to go. As they walked down the street Mac had a feeling he was being followed. Stopping to turn around Stella asked...

"What is it, Mac? You've been like this for a couple days now."

"Someone is playing a game with me Stella. A very dangerous game. I wasn't going to tell you until I knew for sure. It seems someone is running around New York planting memories of the day Dobson fell off the roof to his death. Don, Danny and I are looking into it, but have come up empty. We're not sure who is doing it or why," said Mac.

"Are you in danger, Mac? Is the guy after you?" asked Stella.

"I don't think so, love. He seems more interested in playing with me. Now whether it's a stalker, wanna be, or a family member that might be holding me responsible, I don't know," said Mac.

"Oh come on, Mac. It's been over two years now. Are you telling me someone has been waiting in the shadows for everyone to forget?" asked Stella.

"I don't know, love. All I know is each crime scene we've been too they've all had to do with the Dobson case," said Mac.

"Hm... I think when we get to work I'll check the system and see if anyone who served time with Dobson may be looking for a little revenge," said Stella.

..........................................................................................................

****

Back at the Taylor's Danny was talking with Makayla.

"Hi little angel you going to help godfather Danny change your diaper? I need you to show me what to do, okay?"

Looking up at her godfather she yawned as he reached for a clean diaper. Lifting her little feet he placed the diaper under her, making sure the sides were even, he added the powder.

"Haa... you're like basting a turkey, Makayla. We can call you shake and bake," laughed Danny.

Makayla wasn't happy with her godfather right now. He had not been watching what he was doing and stuck a piece of adhesive tape to her little skin.

"Oh shoot, sorry sweetie pie. Let's see if we can fix it," cooed Danny.

Trying to be careful, Danny removed the tape from her leg, as she cried.

"Aww... don't cry love. I'm sorry, please don't cry Makayla," said Danny.

Lifting her into his arms he walked her around the room till she calmed down.

"Shh... it's okay sweetheart. Shh... let's get you some lunch," said Danny.

Sitting her down, Danny gave her her bottle. As he held her close he whispered how much he loved her, lulling her into sleep. Placing her in little bed, Danny had forgotten to burp her. Not more then ten minutes later Makayla screamed. Running to her side Danny picked her up and tried to quiet her.

"Aww... come on Makayla. What is it sweetheart? Tell godfather Danny what's wrong," cooed Danny.

After five minutes, Danny knew he had no choice but to call Stella or Mac. Picking up the phone, he dialed Mac's number first.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Danny."

"Danny... what is wrong with Makayla? I can hear her screaming."

"I don't know, Mac. I changed her, gave her her bottle and put her in her cradle. Now she won't stop screaming," panicked Danny.

"Calm down Danny. Did you burp her after she had her milk?" asked Mac.

"Burp her? No, should I have?" asked Danny.

Mac sighed... "what do you think, Danny?"

"Damn Mac. I'm sorry. I'll do that now," said Danny.

While Danny rubbed Makayla's back, Mac heard her burp. Then he heard silence.

"Shoot... it worked, Mac. Thanks man. I thought I did something wrong you know," said Danny.

"Everything is fine Danny. If you need anything else just call," said Mac.

Don was standing at Mac's door laughing. He knew Danny would screw something up. Waiting till Mac hung up the phone, he asked...

"What did Messer do this time, Mac?" asked Don.

"What did you need?" asked Mac ignoring Don's question concerning Danny.

"We have three convicts who were released a month ago. Two were placed back in custody, the other is still out and behaving himself, so he says. All three served with Dobson. According to the prison guard, they were inseperable. So... Adam is checking over the evidence to see if we can't find anything to match his DNA. I also have officers watching his apartment and I informed his parole officer what's been happening."

"Thanks Don. If you find out anything else, let me know."

"Sure Mac. See ya."

Once Don left. Mac sat back in his chair and looked out over New York.

**tbc..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Back at the house, Danny finally had Makayla sound asleep. Doing up the lunch dishes he had used, he grabbed a pepsi and turned on the television. Thinking about his day so far, he really had to admire Stella. It wasn't easy being a mommy. There was more work to it, then he thought. Smiling at the idea of it all, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile... when Stella arrived at home, she found Danny sound asleep on the couch. Bending down she gently shook him. "Danny... Danny wake up." Slowly waking up, he seen Stella's beautiful face.

"Hey Stel. What time is it?"

"It's six thirty in the evening, how was your day with Makayla?"

"It was great. She's a little angel. I can't believe she's still sleeping," said Danny. Walking into Makayla's room he kissed her little cheek._ "I love you, sweetheart."_

Heading to the door, Danny smacked a kiss on Stella. "Night Stel, see you tomorrow."

"Night Danny, get some rest." Closing the door, Stella started dinner for her and Mac.

...........................................................................

**When** Mac was done for the day, he locked his office and headed home. Walking across the parking lot, he had that same feeling of being followed. Nearing his car, he unlocked the door and got in. As he turned the key in the ignition he seen the car coming toward him. Jumping out just in time, the car came speeding back. Aiming his gun, he fired right through the front window.

Watching as the car crashed into flames in front of the Police Department, everyone came running out.

"Grab the extingishers, now!" yelled Mac. Trying to get near the car was impossible. It was already in flames. Hearing the sirens from FDNY, Mac stood back as they put out the fire.

"What the hell is going on, Mac?" yelled Sinclair.

"Looks like my stalker burned in hell after all. Sid... when you get the body downstairs get me an ID as quickly as possible. Sheldon, please work with him. I need to know who was after me."

"Sure, Mac. Are you okay?" asked Sid.

"I'm fine Sid. Let's get this done so I can get home to my family."

While Mac waited for the ID on the suspect. He found Makayla's baby prints that he and Stella had done the week after she was born. Smiling at the little feet and hands, Mac thought back to her birth. He could still remember that night she went into labor. How the boys were all around her, coaching her, breathing for her, fighting over her and their daughter.

Then running into the Hospital as the nurse asked... "Who's the proud father?" and they all answered, "me." Mac had to admit to himself that he had an amazing family. Never did he concider them a team. They had always been more. Even from the begining, they were all tightly knitted together.

"Hey Mac... said Sheldon. We have that ID for you."

"Who is he, Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"Kevin Holochet, Clay Dobson's illigitimate son. We ran the test twice. They were a ninety percent match. So we checked through CODIS and found out Dobson had a lady he frequently visited. She died two years ago from a stroke. It seems Kevin was making weekly visits to his father while he was in jail. They also met up a few times after he got out. That's why we didn't make the connection, Mac. We didn't know Dobson had a son."

Sighing deep, Mac said... "He must of held me responsible for his father killing himself. I guess he felt he needed to justify his fathers actions."

"Look at it this way, Mac. You can enjoy life with Stella and Makayla. No more looking over your shoulder," said Sheldon.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Sheldon, why don't you head home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow," said Mac.

"Sure, Mac. Night."

Turning out the light in his office. Mac headed home to his family.

...............................................................................................................

**Placing** the steaks into the oven Stella felt her husbands hands wrap around her. "Hello beautiful, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mac. I heard you found out who your stalker was. It's hard to believe that Dobson produced a son. Usually psycho types don't do well in relationships. According to Sheldon, Dobson and his girlfriend were regulars in the dating department." said Stella.

"I know love. Anyway... I found something while I was cleaning out my desk tonight," said Mac.

"You did? What is it?" asked Stella.

"Open it and see, love."

Opening the paper on what looked like a picture frame, she awed. "Oh... oh Mac. Where did you find this?"

"It was still in my bottom drawer. I remember the night we took Makayla with us to grab my files. We finger and foot printed her. I thought you'd like to hang it up in her room," said Mac.

"We will. Together." said Stella.

Walking into Makayla's bedroom hand in hand. They mounted the picture on the wall. Picking up Makayla in his arms. They stood back and admired not only the finger and foot prints, but the family portrait of all the family. Wrapping his other hand around his wife, he pulled her in close. Passionately kissing her, whispering to her and his daughter, his words of love.

**The End.**

**...............................................................................**

**Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this the second time around. I may add to this in the future. Once I finish up a few other stories. Thanks again.**


End file.
